The Epilogue
by Omega436
Summary: What if Fallout 4's epilogue was like Fallout 3/New Vegas? This is a short collection of epilogue phrases from most of the people in Fallout 4. Contains all story DLC and is written from the BoS ending, but will be updated with the other three factions. Oh, and obviously, SPOILERS. Enjoy!
1. The Epilogue

Desdemona: After the Brotherhood's assault on the Railroad, their organization crumbled around them. With its main leaders all dead, most of the surviving members wandered alone, trying their best to survive. Some would gather together and eventually try to reform its ranks, to be met with varying degrees of success. They believed that even if one person stood ready to help any cast-away synths, then the Railroad would never truly be destroyed.

Preston: The Minutemen remained secure at their fortress in the Castle. While the Brotherhood airship cast its terrifying shadow near the Castle, the Brotherhood remained largely separate from the Minutemen. The Minutemen's ranks continued to expand, until they had returned to their former glory. People once again felt safe, knowing that the watchful eyes of the Minutemen stood ready to protect them at a minute's notice.

Father: After the Brotherhood's invasion of the Institute, its members were decimated. Many of the personnel and synths were incinerated in the explosion of CIT. The people that survived found it challenging to adapt to the surface world, and many fell prey to its harsh environments and creatures. Some managed to find success, eking out livings as farmers. Some of the synths made their way to members of the Railroad, and some were successfully sent out elsewhere, hoping to find better lives. Other synths, however, were still viewed as freaks and were shot and killed on sight by Raiders, Brotherhood patrols, and anyone with any malice. The Institute, mankind's best hope for the future, and all of its creations, was destroyed with the press of a button.

Maxson: The Brotherhood's decisive victory established them as the dominant force in the Commonwealth. The Prydwen hovered high in the air, strong and resolute like a mighty fortress. Patrols were on constant move in the Commonwealth, working to neutralize any threats they found. Unfortunately, many people held distrust towards the Knights and Paladins, and they were met with hostility. Nevertheless, the Commonwealth chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel remained in operation, and stronger than ever.

Piper: After Mayor McDonough was outed as a synth informant, he was quickly executed. A provisional government was formed for Diamond City quickly, which formed into a city council. Members met monthly to vote on important events surrounding the community. Slowly, thanks to the people's efforts, the ban on Ghouls was lifted, and many wandering souls, human and Ghoul alike, found refuge at the Great Green Jewel. The city slowly became renowned as a haven for anyone needing a place to stay. The Great Green Jewel was slowly polished to a gem.

Hancock: The people of Goodneighbor never took kindly to any Brotherhood patrols telling them what was what, but the Brotherhood never retaliated. Goodneighbor remained free of any occupation, Brotherhood or otherwise. The city maintained its "Of the people, for the people" philosophy, but with Diamond City now allowing Ghouls, many of them set onward to greener pastures. Those who decided to stay, remained fiercely loyal to Mayor Hancock and the people of Goodneighbor.

Kellogg: Kellogg died by the hands of the Vault Dweller. Despite the fact that Kellogg had worked with the Institute for many years, he was somewhat grateful to know that the Institute would get what they deserved. It would've pleased him to know that Father was executed by the Vault Dweller, using Kellogg's own pistol. Nick Valentine: The Valentine Detective Agency started getting more traffic. Nick could handle more cases now with his partner by his side, helping him solve them. His partner was the calm voice behind it all, talking his way through difficult clients, and people wary of synths. Ellie Perkins even managed to have a day off every now and again.

The Mechanist: The Mechanist, having been shown the error of her ways, assisted in the location and removal of her rogue robots. Believing herself unable to step out and face what she had done, she remained inside the RobCo Sales and Service Center, with Sprockets by her side.

High Confessor Tektus: The Children of Atom finally achieved glorious Division. The heretic activated the nuclear sub, and all of the people inside came face to face with Atom's radiance.

DiMA: DiMA's secret was kept from the people of Far Harbor, and so the refuge of Acadia remained so. Some of the displaced synths from the Institute eventually found their way to Acadia, lost and broken, but were welcomed with open arms. Nick Valentine finally accepted DiMA as being his brother, and in time, began to catch up and accept him as such. Acadia remained the beacon for all, synth or no, and many people felt hope when their eyes fell upon the dome of the observatory.

Captain Avery: The mainlander was honored by the people of Far Harbor with a monument just outside of the main gate of Far Harbor. In addition, the destroyed site of the nuclear sub was nicknamed "Mainlander's Point" in honor. With the Children gone, the people of Far Harbor left the dock, and began re-settling the island that they called home.

Gage: The Overboss turned things on its head. When offered the choice to side with the three Raider gangs at Nuka-World, he chose none of them. He killed all of their leadership and sent the remaining Raiders running. The grand plans and riches that Nuka-World possessed will never be realized.

Overseer McNamara: The people of Vault 81 continued to thrive in the safety of the Vault. The people worked long and hard to keep the Vault running in good condition. After the outsider saved Austin and showed the skeptics that there was still good in the world, they began to trust more. More and more supply caravans found their way to Vault 81, and some dwellers even ventured forth beyond the door into the Commonwealth. While many people still doubted that there was good left in the world, some found it a bitter irony that such an act of selflessness and courage required to save the life of a young boy would come from another Vault Dweller.

Curie: After the stranger from Vault 111 rescued Curie from her confines inside the hidden Vault, she became increasingly fascinated with the world above ground. She eventually settled into her new synthetic body, and only forgot basic functions every now and again. Curie traveled with the stranger, adding every scientific discovery into her memory. She began to document such findings inside an old notebook she had found. It quickly filled up, and then the next one, and then the one after that. Curie, after centuries of struggling with her purpose and scientific achievement, finally felt that she had contributed something to the world.

Captain Wes: After the Gunners took Quincy, they quickly prospered, setting up a fortress in the abandoned town. It seemed as though nothing could stop them. That is, until the Sole Survivor from Vault 111 strolled into town. With the seconds-in-command of the Gunners all eliminated, Captain Wes was the one who held most of the power. Unfortunately, the Survivor tracked Captain Wes down as well. With most of the Gunner leadership decimated, many smaller Gunners attempted to assume control. However, many of them are not fit to be leaders, and will spend as much time fighting among themselves as they do any hapless civilians.

X6-88: After Father's father destroyed the Institute, X6-88 became lost. He wandered off into the Commonwealth, using his combat prowess to survive. It wasn't until about three months after when he channeled his anger into vengeance. He tracked down his ex-companion and attempted to take his life. Unfortunately for X6-88, he was no match for his intended victim, and Father's father was forced to take the life of his once-companion. X6-88 was shortly after buried in one of the backyards in Sanctuary.

Danse: Danse's life was spared by the Sentinel, then-Paladin, that fateful day at Listening Post Bravo. True to Maxson's word, if Danse was ever spotted by a Brotherhood patrol, he was immediately fired upon. It upset Danse, having to take the lives of his former comrades, but he held hope that one day people might begin to accept him as Danse, like they had, and not as an abominate synth. Danse continued to travel with the Sentinel, and together they could accomplish almost any task. The Sentinel remembered the warning of Maxson, and always ordered Danse to wait whenever they got near Boston Airport.

Cait: After Cait was successfully treated for her addiction in Vault 95, she remained close with the Sole Survivor. They continued to travel together, riddling enemies with bullets and often walking away with the jingle of caps in their pockets. After traveling together for quite some time, Cait developed a trust for the man from the Vault, and she eventually began to open up to him about some of the sordid details of her past. Largely due to the assistance of the Vault Dweller, Cait finally started healing some of the brokenness that had plagued her for so long.

Jack Cabot: Lorenzo Cabot died that day underneath Parsons. It deeply saddened Jack to lose his father, but knew at the same time that it had to be done. Jack Cabot gave the Vault Dweller a special gun containing his father's special artifact, as a means of thanks. Jack Cabot and the rest of his family lived the rest of their lives in and around Cabot House, but because they had lost their immortality serum, all of the family quickly aged to their chronological counterparts, and died.

And so, the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 stepped out of the Vault and into the Commonwealth. A place he called home, but now a destroyed, broken iteration of what it was. However, the Sole Survivor showed perseverance, and forever changed the fate of the Commonwealth. However, this road does not end here for our hero. War is forever part of human history. War is still part of the Commonwealth. And war... war never changes.


	2. Part 2: The Institute

Desdemona: Agent Fixer turned out to be a liar and a betrayer. He informed the Institute of the Railroad's location and lead the attacking advance of Synths straight through the Railroad's front doorstep. It was a massacre. The leadership was utterly decimated, and remaining members were actively hunted down by the former Agent. However, many of the escapees never stopped. They were always somehow around to help runaway Synths find a new home. They carried on the legend of the Railroad, and scattered across the Wasteland, telling the legend of Desdemona and her mission.

Elder Maxson: The Paladin from Vault 111 revealed himself to be on the Institute's side. He had been playing against the Brotherhood the whole time. By the time the news had reached the Proctors, the Paladin had already stolen the Beryllium Agitator. After a brutal assault by the Institute's forces, the bastards at the Institute rewired Liberty Prime's sensors. It was too late for the crew on board. The Prydwen was destroyed, crashing to the ocean below in a blaze of fire. Many soldiers that weren't stationed on the Prydwen attempted to carry on living, cursing the name of the Vault Dweller with every step of the way.

Father: After coming face-to-face with his son that he had lost so long ago, the Vault Dweller found he could not bear to work against the one he had risked everything to save. Allied with the Vault Dweller's knowledge of the Wasteland and their mass of Synths, the Institute rose from hiding underground to the dominant force in the Commonwealth. Life on the surface carried out relatively normal, the only exception being Synths roaming freely. Unfortunately, these Synths were met with hostility, and many of these 1st generation Synths were shot on sight. At the end of it all, the Vault Dweller and his son were forced to say their goodbyes. From one Director to the next, the Institute remained mankind's best hope for the future.

Preston: The survivors from Quincy met their demise. Trapped in the Museum of Freedom in Concord, the stranger from Sanctuary Hills ignored their desperate pleas for help and went on his way. Preston Garvey did his best to defend the refugees, but their blood spattered the walls shortly after his did. Preston's dreams of an ideal Commonwealth, where farmers can freely travel and trade without fear of assault and killings, died with him.

Piper: The Man Out Of Time helped Diamond City, in his own unique way. After Synths were freely allowed admittance to Diamond City, the man from the Vault worked alongside Mayor McDonough, as a sort of counsel. He provided the necessary stability to the rash actions of the Mayor, and began polishing Diamond City slowly, through diplomacy.

Hancock: The freaks down at the Institute never bothered much with Goodneighbor. Some folks down at Diamond City began to see Goodneighbor as a better alternative to the Synths back home, and Goodneighbor received several wandering migrants looking for a new home. All were ushered in and accepted, because no matter who was in charge, Goodneighbor remained "Of the people, for the people."

Nick Valentine: The Vault Dweller and the Synth detective parted ways shortly after the Prydwen crashed into the ocean. Knowing that could only mean one thing, Nick Valentine severed ties with the man over "irreconciliable differences." With a mind weighed down with a set of memories that weren't his, the lonely detective set off to find the ringleader of a local gang running in the Commonwealth. Several "spare parts" were found scattered near a junkyard the next day.

Kellogg: Having lived for over 100 years, Kellogg hoped to find some kind of peace. He met his end after attempting to talk with the "backup." A furious, emotional man pushed through hell and onward. Kellogg never stood a chance against that kind of resolve. His body is buried outside, in an unmarked grave just behind the flag at the Fort.

The Mechanist: Isabel Cruz never intended to unleash the mayhem of the robots on the Commonwealth. She realized too late it was due to faulty programming. Whoever had been destroying all of her robots tracked her down. After trying to reason with him, it was clear he had had enough. The Mechanist, with all of her robots, is no more.

High Confessor Tektus: Atom's radiance was revealed to all his believers that day in the Nucleus. It was as Atom commanded. Some swore they could hear a voice counting down to glorious Division. "10... 9... 8..."

DiMA: The Institute swarmed Acadia, taking all of the Synths and returning them to the Institute. In an amazing show of mercy, the leader of the Institute demanded that the leader, DiMA, be released in the Commonwealth. However this didn't last long. The very next day DiMA was shot by a scared farmer believing him to be an assailant. DiMA achieved peace from the horrors weighing in his mind, at long last. The observatory at Acadia was quickly reclaimed by the people on the dock, and it would've made DiMA happy to know they were reclaiming the island.

Captain Avery: The people of Far Harbor never got a chance to thank the mainlander. He had disappeared almost as quickly as he came. All they knew was that the Children of Atom were gone, and that Acadia observatory was vacant. They spread all across the island, driving back the Fog and reclaiming the land they called home.

Gage: The new Overboss took control of Nuka-World. Of the three Raider gangs, he chose to run with the Operators. The Disciples didn't see too kindly to this and tried to stage a coup. They were put down quickly. With the Overboss' leadership, Nuka-World grew to be a beacon of fear, power, and most of all... untold treasure still waiting to be found.

Curie: The stranger from the Vault had rescued Curie, even putting her consciousness in a Synth body. She began to explore, recording all of the data she found. She published her records in a scientific journal in the Institute. The scientists were very eager to harvest her consciousness and discover her knowledge, but the man from the Vault insisted she be allowed to continue her life. Eventually, she began to understand why her synthetic heart would flutter whenever she saw her rescuer. In time, she began to understand the function of "love", thanks to the help of her rescuer, who loved her.

X6-88: X6 ventured by the Director's side, serving as his personal bodyguard. Wherever he went, X6-88 followed, keeping the Director safe. When the Director was viciously attacked by a Deathclaw Matriarch, X6-88 jumped to his side. X6 did not survive the battle. Upon the Director's return to the Institute, he had a statue of X6-88 built on a mountain high in the Commonwealth. To this day X6-88's watchful gaze scans the Commonwealth, providing a sense of hope and security to all who laid eyes on it.

Danse: Paladin Danse was spared by the Vault Dweller. He was brought back to the Institute, where Danse was told what was going to happen to the Brotherhood. They offered to spare his life if he would help overthrow the Brotherhood. Danse, true to his soldier's conviction, honored his oath to serve the Brotherhood. They confiscated his Power Armor and burned his body. Paladin Danse died a true soldier, one Elder Maxson would've been proud of.

Cait: The stranger with the gun burst into the Combat Zone, and upon seeing dozens of Raiders, opened fire. He forced his way into the cage, and believing the occupants to be more Raiders, shot at them as well. Cait, with all of her failures and fears, collapsed dead on the floor of the ring.

Jack Cabot: Lorenzo Cabot died underneath Parsons. Jack firmly believed he could've saved him, but knew he was out of time. A week later he gave the Vault Dweller a special gun made from Lorenzo's artifact. With the serum no longer being made, he and the rest of his family settled into Cabot House, dying peacefully of old age.

And so, the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 stepped out of the Vault and into the Commonwealth. A place he called home, but now a destroyed, broken iteration of what it was. However, the Sole Survivor showed perseverance, and forever changed the fate of the Commonwealth. However, this road does not end here for our hero. War is forever part of human history. War is still part of the Commonwealth. And war... war never changes.


End file.
